Frank & Joe's Half Sister
by BobWhite
Summary: Laura had a daughter before meeting Fenton. What happens when that daughter gets ahold of Laura and wants to meet her half brothers? Will Frank, Joe & their friends journey down to Mozambique to meet her? R&R 2 find out more. Some African lang. in story.
1. The Letter

**Full Summary:**

Laura Hardy was married before she married Fenton Hardy. But disaster struck, leaving her with a child and no place to go. Now 22 years later, Joe & Frank get a letter from someone in Africa. Will their mother tell them who it is? And what happens when she shows up on their doorstep? Will they accept her as the sister they never knew?

**The Letter:**

_Fake address for the Hardy's._

**The Envelope:**

Ms. Alyani Kimbundla

Maputo, Mozambique Africa

**The Letter:**

**Dear Frank & Joe,**

I know you don't know who I am, but I know who you are. You are my mother's sons. I have read about you on the internet, or at least of what you are know for in your home town. Please don't find this letter to be an invasion into your privacy. I wish only to speak to you in privacy. If you would like to contact me, please ask your mother for my information. I sent her a letter last month detailing in how to contact me. I'm sorry I wasn't able to grow up with you, but at least now you know that you have a sister. I was adopted when I was born; it seems our mother couldn't take care of me. I won't go into detail on why she couldn't keep me, you can ask her.

I know this is going to be a little weird, learning you have an older sister, whom you never knew existed. Please do not blame your mother for never telling you. I do not blame her for giving me up for adoption. I have had the most wonderful time growing up in Africa. I only wish that now you can know some of my life. I have enclosed a copy of my schedule. If you would like to come to Africa, please let your mother know so she can contact me. And just in case you are wondering and in advance, I do not mind if you bring any friends along. If you don't want to come, I understand. But please do not blame your mother. She had her reasons and I am to understand, from what my father has told me that it was a very good reason.

Now to the more important stuff. I am 26-years-old, have long black hair with gold streaks in it. I am expecting my first child within a couple months and I would love for her to meet her uncles. I have taken over the family business, running the Animal Sanctuary my father's father started about 200 miles outside of Maputo. There are some permanent residents of the Sanctuary that will never be set free due to medical conditions: two tigers, a giraffe, three elephants, four eagles, two hyenas, two lions, two lionesses, two silverback gorillas, and four chimps. My husband, Adiel and I go out every morning around eight o'clock to look over the property, but we are only two people. I would like to hire you both to help us protect our property. In exchange for helping me, you will learn more about whom I am and how we can stay in contact with each other.

And like I said, I want to hire you. You will be paid for working at the Sanctuary, though you might want to get used to riding camels first, because that's the only way you'll be getting to Maputo. There is a village on the outskirts of our 400 acre property. Our property is fenced off [a tall metal fence with thick chain link running between the thick metal posts]. Please do not be afraid as I am only asking you of this as a sister who wants to reconnect with the brothers she wished she had grown up with.

Again, I mean you no harm whatsoever. If you find this letter a bit extreme coming from someone you don't know, then give the letter to your mother and be done with it. If that is the case and I do not hear from you, I will write to your mother instead asking if you found my letter objective.

Please do consider coming to Mozambique. I would love a chance to get to know you and am looking forward to seeing your faces. Inside like I said, is a copy of my schedule. There is also a hand drawn picture of the two of you. Your mother sent me a picture a couple months ago of each of you. I managed to draw you at a spare moment in my time. Please do not hesitate to contact me.

Your Unknown Half-Sister,

Alyani Kimbundla

**Alyani's Schedule:**

**5-6:00am:** Get up and get ready for the day.

**6-7:00am:** Feed the animals in the Sanctuary.

**7-8:00am:** Get breakfast for the two of us.

**8-12:00pm: **Go out to check the property and make sure nobody's gotten over the fence in the night.

**12-1:00pm:** Come back to the house and have lunch.

**1-2:00pm: **Go out and let the animals have free range of the property so they can have some exercise besides of always staying in their cages.

**2-5:00pm:** Park Ranger's usually bring by an injured animal or we go out driving to see if there are any injured animals.

**5:30-7:30pm:** If there are any injured animals, come back to the Sanctuary, take animal(s) to the operating room and fix them up.

**7:45-9:00pm:** Go to the village every Thursday for a meeting.

**9-10:00pm:** Get an hour of TV time in then we head off to bed.


	2. The Letter Arrives

**The Letter Arrives:**

**Bayport High School:**

"**Frank, Joe wait up!"** Iola & Callie yelled at the same time.

"**Hey girls, ready for summer vacation to start?"** Joe asked.

"**Of course we are. Only four more days and we're home free for the next three months. Got anything planned for the summer boys?"** Callie asked.

"**Of course we do; lots of lounging, swimming and hanging out with you two. Of course playing baseball with the guys and all that stuff."** Frank stated.

"**Any new mysteries coming our way for future notice?"** Chet asked as he, Biff, Phil, Jerry & Tony came up.

"**Not yet, but we'll let you know when one comes up. You guys want to come over? We're on our way home now."** Joe asked.

"**Sure, I could always use some of your mom's cooking,"** Chet said.

"**You always say that Chet. Come on we better get home."** Joe stated.

**  
****Hardy Household:**

"**Joe, Frank, this letter came for you boys. Who do you know that lives in Africa?"** Gertrude Hardy said as she handed them the envelope.

"**Nobody that I know of. Joe, how about you?"**

"**I think I recognize the name, but it couldn't be."**

"**Couldn't be who? Hello, Earth to Joe."  
"Alyani Kimbundla is the same person mom got that letter from a couple months ago. Remember Frank?"**

"**Yeah I do. Aunt Gertrude? Where did she go?"  
"She went upstairs after you said that woman's name. I think she went to go speak to your mom. Open it Frank. Maybe it's something we can do together."** Chet said.

"**Okay, here goes nothing."** Frank opened the letter and pulled out three pieces of paper. One was a schedule, the other a perfect replication of last year's family photo of the boys sitting back to back and smiling. The third was a letter.

"**What's the letter say Frank?"** Joe asked.

"**It starts out saying '**_**I know you don't know who I am, but I know who you are. You are my mothers' sons.**_**' It sounds like she's saying she's our sister."**

"**Why wouldn't mom tell us we had a sister?"**

"**I don't know."**

"**Continue Frank."** Iola stated.

"_**Please don't find this letter to be an invasion of your privacy. I wish only to speak to you in private. /Please do not blame your mother for not telling you. I do not blame her for giving me up for adoption. I have had the most wonderful time growing up in Africa.**_**"**

"**Maybe she'll ask us to come to Africa."**

"**Get real Chet. We barely know her. She barely knows us."**

"_**She had her reasons and I am to understand, from what my father has told me that it was a very good reason. /I am a 26-year-old, have long black hair with gold & silver streaks in it. I am expecting my first child within a couple months and I would love her to meet her uncles.**_**"**

"**UNCLES!"** Frank, Joe, Iola, Chet, Callie, Biff, Tony, Phil, Jerry & Tony yelled at the same time. This brought Mrs. Hardy, Mr. Hardy & their Aunt Gertrude down the stairs.

"**What is all the yelling about?"** Mrs. Hardy asked.

"**When were you going to tell us that we had a sister?"** Frank & Joe asked at the same time.

"**Maybe you should continue reading the letter and when you are done I can explain things."**

"**Fine, whatever you say mom."**

"**Here Frank give me the letter. I'll finish reading it."** Frank handed to letter over to Joe and he found the spot where Frank had left of.

"_**I have taken over the family business, running the Animal Sanctuary my fathers' father started about 200 miles outside of Maputo. /My husband, Adiel & I go out every morning around eight o'clock to look over our property. /I would like to hire you two to help us protect our property. In exchange for helping me, you will learn more about whom I am and how we can stay in contact with each other.**_**"**

"**Who says we want to work in Africa for our summer vacation?"** Frank said.

"**Hang on she said she'd pay us to work for her."** Joe stated.

"**Well then I say let's go."** Jerry said.

"**Who said you were invited? Who said any of us were invited?"** Iola asked.

"**Obviously the letter; Frank skipped that part reading it out loud. Although you might be paying for yourselves if she can't afford it."**

"**No matter, I'm sure our parents won't mind. Or we can raise the money, somehow."** Biff said.

"**Continue Joe."** Callie said.

"_**You might want to learn how to ride a camel. /There is a village on the outskirts of our 400 acre property. /Again, I mean you no harm whatsoever. /Please do consider coming to Mozambique. I would love a chance to get to know you and look forward to seeing your faces. /I managed to draw you at a spare moment in my time. Please do not hesitate to contact me.**_**"**

"**She signed it with '**_**Your Unknown Half-Sister, Alyani Kimbundla**_**. Mom, start talking."** Joe finished.

**Explaining Everything:**

"**Alyani contacted me a couple months ago. She'd been looking for her birth mother since she was eighteen. Her father had just passed away, leaving her the clues as where to find me. I was only sixteen when I had her. Nine years later you were born. I couldn't handle a child at that young of age, especially under the circumstances of how she was conceived. You see, I never gave permission to the biological father to have sex with me. He forced himself onto me and I didn't want a constant reminder of how she was conceived so I gave her up for adoption. I had told the adoption agency that if she ever wanted to contacted me, to just give me a call and I would accept that she was trying to contact me. I actually expected it to be sooner then this."**

"**So why not tell us when we were younger?"** Frank asked.

"**It was up to her when I was to tell you. I didn't want you to travel the world looking for a sister you didn't know or what she looked liked. Please answer her letter. Let her know you are considering going to Mozambique to get to know each other."**

"**We were planning on doing that when we got to the part of the adoption. We just wanted you to tell us we had a sister. And under the circumstances, we can't blame you for not wanting to bring up old feelings. Would we be spending the whole summer down in Africa if we went?"**

"**That is entirely up to you boys, your friends and Alyani. If you do stay the whole summer, maybe you might learn you like it down there. You may even continue in her family business. Or one of your friends might. She didn't tell you everything. She wants to tell you more when you get down there. Did she mention the meetings?"**

"**Yeah she did. What are the meetings about?"** Frank asked.

"**They're not really meetings. It's more of a Karaoke night for them to have some fun. Alyani is actually a pretty good singer granted the songs she sings are already out in the world. She doesn't have the time to write her own songs, she's too busy. Will you boys be going down there?"**

"**Umm…That would be a hell yes. They have to ask there parents though."** Joe said and pointed his thumb at their friends.


	3. Contacting Alyani

**Contacting Alyani:**

**The Letter:**

**Dear Alyani Kimbundla,**

It was nice to hear from you and yes, we would love to come down to Mozambique and get to know you. Our friends also would love to come. Just let us know how much the plane tickets cost and we will relay them to our friends. And thank you for the hand drawn picture, it was an amazing replica. There is just one thing we want to know before we head on down there. Will there be a chance of anything mysterious going on so that our friends as well as us will be on alert just in case?

Mom told us about why she gave you up and under the circumstances, we understand. She would also love to see you, if you would like to come up here after summer is over for a small visit. But we will also be taking lots of pictures of you and the whole trip. We love that you contacted us and we don't feel it was an invasion of our privacy.

It would be our honor to get to know you, your husband, our new niece, your family and way of life, the animals, and whoever else you want us to meet. And we would love it if you came up for Thanksgiving or maybe even Christmas. Mom and dad would like us to let you know that that invitation is always open from now on. And we hope to gain a lot of information on you so when we are asked what we did this summer at the beginning of the school year; we'll be able to tell everyone what we did. We hope you get this letter in time for us to come down there as we are raising the money as we write this letter. Let us know as soon as you get this letter.

Your Unknown Brothers,

Frank & Joseph 'Joe' Hardy

**Alyani's Call:**

Frank and Joe had just gotten home from their last day of school before summer began and were getting ready to go out and work on getting more money with their friends when their Aunt Gertrude came down the stairs. Their friends were out in their own cars and Joe went out to get them. When everyone was inside, Mr. & Mrs. Hardy came downstairs to give them the good news.

"**Frank, Joe, kids, Alyani called this morning. When she asked for you we told her that you would be back from your last day of school later. She should be calling anytime now. She has accepted that you will be coming down, though she asked us to let you know that you will not have to pay for the trip down their. The family business has made enough money throughout the years to fly all of you down there. Any money you bring with you will be for spending money as there are some cool village markets that you might want to go to."**

"**Sweet, but what will we be doing in the meantime? When are we to go down to Maputo?"**

"**You'll have to ask her that yourself when she calls."**

"**I**** guess ****all**** we**** have**** to ****do ****now**** is**** just ****wait**** until**** she ****calls ****to**** figure**** out ****what**** is**** going**** to**** be**** happening. ****Maybe**** you**** guys**** should**** go**** home ****and**** pack ****everything**** you**** need.**** Then**** come**** over ****and**** stay**** the**** night ****here.****That ****way,****we****'****ll**** all ****be**** in**** the**** same**** place ****when**** it**** is**** time**** to ****head**** for**** the**** airport.****"** Joe said.

"**We****'****ll**** get**** ready**** when ****Alyani ****calls ****with ****the**** details**** and**** tells ****us**** when**** were ****going**** to ****be**** headed ****down**** there.****"** Iola and Callie said together.

"**Okay,****okay,****don****'****t**** rub ****it ****in.****You ****girls ****are ****going ****to ****have ****fun ****down**** there, ****aren't ****you?****" **Frank asked.

"**Oh yes, were spending as much time as we can, learning and everything."**

"**I'm sure you are, but what will be the first thing you'll want to do when you get down there?"**

"**Probably eat something exotic and delicious."**

"**That**** sounds ****like ****a**** great ****idea!****" **Chet said and all his friends laughed. Aunt Gertrude had left the living room to go answer the phone in the hall.

"**Joe, Frank, Alyani is on the phone for you. She's excited to hear your voices."**

"**Thanks Aunty, we'll be right back guys. Hello, Alyani, this is Frank. Joe is right beside me. How are you?"**

"**Masikati, ****Frank.**** Tell**** Joe**** that**** I**** say ****hi, ****that****'****s**** what**** the**** word ****means**** anyways.****It**** is ****good**** to**** finally**** hear**** your**** voices.****I ****have ****anticipated**** this**** moment**** from**** the ****minute**** I**** got**** your**** message. ****And**** I**** am**** sorry**** for**** springing ****everything ****on**** you**** like**** I**** did. ****Now**** I**** cannot**** talk**** long**** for**** there**** is**** little**** electricity**** during**** the ****heat ****waves ****we**** get**** down**** here**** but ****I ****want**** you**** to**** know**** that**** your**** tickets**** will**** be ****waiting**** for**** you ****at**** the**** airport**** and**** that**** you**** will ****be**** taking ****a ****private**** jet**** loaned**** to**** us**** from**** a**** dear**** friend ****who**** had ****a**** sister**** in ****New**** York**** and**** was**** wanting**** to**** come ****home.**** She**** said**** it ****would**** be**** great**** to**** have**** you**** guys**** fly**** down**** with**** her**** and ****would**** love**** to ****meet**** you**** since ****I**** have ****talked**** about**** nothing**** since**** I**** heard**** I**** had**** brothers. ****Anyways,**** back**** to ****everything,**** you ****will**** leave ****this ****coming**** Monday**** and ****1400****hours, ****which**** is**** 2:00****pm ****your ****time. ****I ****just ****like ****using ****military**** time**** because ****the ****day**** goes ****by ****faster ****that ****way.**** So**** I**** expect**** to**** see**** you**** Tuesday ****morning**** after**** you**** go ****through**** customs**** and**** all.**** And ****I ****know**** that**** you**** all**** got**** your**** passports**** shortly**** after**** replying**** to ****my**** letter. ****I**** do**** hope**** to**** see**** you**** soon**** and**** I ****will**** have ****to**** end**** this**** call**** seeing**** as**** others**** need**** to ****use**** the ****phone.****Let**** mom**** know**** that ****I**** say**** hi ****and**** that**** I ****will**** write**** her ****later.****Bye.****" **The boys were off the phone with Alyani five minutes later. The look on there faces told them that she had talked fast and probably that she had said something that they hadn't expected her to say.

"**So, what did she say?"**

"**She talked fast that was for sure but she said that that had something to do with the fact that when a heat wave hits down there, the electricity is shut off for certain amounts of time. I get it sorta, to conserve energy and all. She also said that we would be leaving this Monday at 1400 hours, or 2pm on a private jet owned by a dear friend of hers. She said we would be traveling with the sister of the friend and that the friend agreed to allow us to travel with her. She says that she can't wait to see us on Tuesday morning after we go through customs. Also told us to tell mom that she says hi and that she would write later. Then she hung up."**

"**She**** sure**** can**** talk,****jeez ****Frank,****you ****sounded**** exactly**** like**** her.**** Hopefully**** she**** doesn****'****t**** talk**** that**** fast**** when ****were**** down**** there.****" **Joe said.

"**I**** guess**** it****'****s**** time ****we**** go**** pack**** and**** figure**** out ****we**** can ****and ****can****'****t ****bring ****with ****us. ****We****'****re ****also ****going**** to ****need**** to**** pack**** a**** lot ****of**** batteries**** for**** our**** camera****'****s**** if**** were**** going**** to**** be ****taking**** a**** lot**** of**** pictures.**** I ****wonder ****if ****my ****dad****'****ll ****allow**** me ****to take ****the ****video ****camera?****" **Callie stopped talking out loud and looked at her friends. They all laughed and split different ways to go pack. They said they would meet on Saturday at the pizza place to say goodbye to those that weren't coming with and everyone went there separate ways.


End file.
